


片段

by springLouis



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, 山鲛
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springLouis/pseuds/springLouis





	1. Chapter 1

1、这对CP最普通的日常

金戈声止，森然的剑气尚未完全敛去，空气里依激荡着令肾上腺素疯狂燃烧的战意。各自退开半步的两人执剑对峙，紧咬着对方的目光如狭路相逢的猛兽，势 均力敌地血气与兴奋。心跳和喘息稍稍平复后，山本先开口：“平手。”他将刀锋垂下，放到一边。抬手抹去眉骨上的汗水，声音轻松又有点惋惜。

“小鬼，不错，有进步。”银鲛也垂下左臂，右手捋了把湿透的流海。狭长的灰眸因为战斗的快意而闪耀着明锐的光。

“公平而论，还是Squalo比较厉害。必竟你才任务回来，都没倒过时差。”山本偏头露出一个犹如年少时一般纯粹赞叹的笑。但当他的眼神落在银鲛被汗沾湿的锁骨上时，就又理所当然地带了些别的意思。“不过，平手还是好可惜啊……明明差一点就能赢了的。”

“想赢的话就再来打一场。”鲛无所谓地说，他冲着山本龇牙：“赢了话，奖品不变。如何？”

太过强烈的诱惑，山本想。不过他瞧了瞧Squalo略微泛着血丝的眼睛，还是说：“先休息下吧。”他拿起放在旁边水杯喝了一口，又将干毛巾递给身边的人，“对了，Squalo你晚饭想吃什么？我来……嗯？”

贴过来的薄唇带着鲨鲛独有的气息，像深海又像兵刃，无论哪样都危险致命，却让山本感受到不可思议的美好，沉迷到无法抗拒。

“这算是安慰奖么？”结束这个不算深的吻后，山本轻笑着问。

“鼓励奖。”Squalo将毛巾搭在肩头，又夺过山本手里的杯子，仰头喝干里面的水。转身去淋浴。

山本握着空杯子，笑意止不住得从眼角眉梢绽放出来。

我的师父大人啊。

 

  * 这对CP无责任撒糖的时候



路斯利亚也许是第一个发觉那对师徒间气氛微妙的人。那是在某次任务后稍做整休的安全屋里，行动很成功，可这并不能驱散作战队长眼中的阴翳。

“山本武你脑子里都他妈装的是水？”一拳砸在桌面上，身体顺势朝前略倾，银鲛居高临下，目光如剑对着黑发青年当头劈下：“作为支援，你根本不应该出现在那个地方。不想听老子的命令是吧？那就趁早滚！”

“作为支援，我理应出现在最需要我的地方。”山本弯了下唇角，平心静气地回答。他不知从哪个口袋里摸出两只蜜橘来，顺手扔了一只给旁边看热闹的路斯利亚。“而作为同僚，Squalo，你应该相信我的判断力。”

“判断力？”Squalo几乎是咬着牙在低吼：“你是指不带任何防护直接冲进生物毒气实验室这种蠢货行为？！万一火炎不能净化那些东西你他妈就死在里面了！”

“有时候必须赌一把。”山本略微抬眼，温和坚定的目光透过睫毛短暂地在银发男人脸上停留，“你自己教我的。”接着又低下头，专心对付手里的橘子。

“你——”鲛被噎了下，声调猛然提高：“混蛋你——”

“好啦好啦，我知道你的意思。对不起，下次保证……”山本摇晃着脑袋用非常诚恳的语气打断道：“……嗯下次就下次再说好了。”他扬起脸，用那双蜜糖 色泽的眼睛凝望怒气值快飙到巅峰的男人，唇畔的笑意带着点抚慰和了然的意味。“喏，渴不渴？给你。”手一伸，自然地将那只剥好的蜜橘递了过去。

一旁的路斯利亚看看自己手里的橘子，又看了看银鲛接过那只，忍不住推了把墨镜——呵呵有徒弟了不起哦。

 

3、这对CP悲伤又绝望的时刻

“……很好。”银鲛艰难地扯起唇角，露出一个不成形的笑。血沫像是浸透了他的喉管，随着每一个吐字往外涌，“不愧为……是……老子教……出来的好徒弟。”

时雨金时自他的胸口钉入，切开肌肉，绞碎骨骼，锋刃穿透躯体，露出的那一小截刀尖上，血珠如急雨般坠落。

山本抱着浑身染血的Squalo跌跪在地。“是吗？”他边咳边喘边笑：“或许你根本不应该来教我”

——不应该。

“老子从来……不后悔自己的选择。”鲛嘶哑地冷哼。他的灰眸里仍有对所谓命运的轻蔑与不屑，和对生死无所顾忌地傲慢。可当他的目光停驻在斩断了他生 命又拥抱着他身躯的青年脸上时，却不由得露出了几分赞许欣慰，与微不可察地眷顾疼惜，“你……的确很好，很好。从来都没有让我失望。”

青出于蓝，胜于蓝。当日那个少年已经锐不可挡。

只是……

银鲛用力睁眼盯着没有眼泪却笑得比哭还难看的青年，想再说些什么，但前面的那些话已耗尽了他所有力气，除了不停呛血外再也无法吐出一字半句来。

“嘘，别讲话了。”山本收紧怀抱，伸手想擦掉那些沾染到Squalo银发上的血污，却只是徒劳得越弄越脏，他终于放弃，低头将脸轻贴在银鲛额上，“我知道的，知道的。”

知道你从未后悔，知道你是真心为我的成长骄傲，知道，即使到了此时你想说的依然是能让我走得更远更好的教导。

——而我能给你的，却只有一场不会侮没剑士荣誉的战斗和了断所有执念的……死亡。

山本用嘴唇轻轻摩挲鲛的额角，神经质地笑，浑身颤抖，无法停止。

那就不要露出那样难看的表情混蛋。银鲛昏沉沉地想。意识正和疼痛一起逐渐消失，他疲倦得只想闭上眼睛，却又有点不舍——这个小鬼的样子，以后就再也看不到了。

——多么可笑多么奇怪。他为所立的誓言战至最后一刻，死得其所，从无后悔。却会在终结时留恋这个小鬼黑的发棕的眸唇角弯弯傻乎乎的笑，却会舍不得看到，那张笑时灿烂到仿佛不谙世事的脸上流露那么悲凉的表情——真是太愚蠢太荒唐。

视觉正在渐渐变暗，Squalo想抬手再揉揉爱徒的头发，却发现已经感觉不到肢体的存在。他挣扎着从喉咙里挤出几个断裂的音节，破碎地像叹息。

“小鬼……”

“……别……”

“嗯嗯。Squalo，我明白的。”山本小声回应。他慢慢轻吻过银鲛的额际，眉骨，鼻尖，最后停在唇上依依缱绻。同时右手握紧时雨金时的刀刃，往外拔出。臂弯里的身体轻微抽搐，山本用尽全力揽得更紧，更紧，更紧。

怀抱中越来越冷，寒凉透过破损的西装透过染血的衬衫透过伤痕累累的肉体一点点侵入四肢百骸。身体内部像有一场永不停止的冻雨正倾泻而下，缓慢地凝固血液，冻结心脏，冰封所有感知。

“Squalo。Squalo。Squalo。”山本阖着眼睛，额头紧贴银鲛冰凉的脸颊，低声喃呢：“你放心。放心吧。我会好好的，会好好的……”

会好好地——带着剑的传承，带着弑师的罪，带着无法歇止的爱，在莫测的前路上稳稳地走下去，直至与你重逢的那一天。

所以，不要为我担心。

师父大人。

 

4、这对CP深井冰的时候

山本武发誓，在他所有关于honeymoon的幻想里绝对绝对没有一条是和“扯着鲨鱼的鳍游过大海”有关的。当然也并不包括“抢劫鱼船”这种事，不 不“打劫海盗船”也不行。但是……好吧好吧，他叹着气瞥一眼意气风发兴致勃勃的师父大人兼新婚丈夫，扶额心想，其实这样与众不同的蜜月也挺不错的嘛哈哈哈 哈……

 

5、这对CP色气的时候

重新跌回枕头上时，银鲛觉得已经耗完了所有耐性。“混蛋小鬼……”他恼怒地低吼，但滚过喉头的声音更接近呜咽，“快点！别磨蹭！”他挣扎着支起上半身，想夺回主动权，却被有力的双手按着肩膀，缓和又坚定推了回去。

“不行哦Squalo。”山本俯身亲吻银鲛，手指握着他劲瘦的腰。“这是我的奖励。”湿润绵密的舔吻不断落在纵横交错的旧伤痕上，像最甜腻地抚慰。灵巧的舌头不紧不慢一路往下，“所以，这一次要按我的节奏来。”

“……臭小鬼。”鲛咬牙，终于无法忍耐般地皱眉喘息，在山本武给予他的过于强大的温柔中不可抑制地呻吟与颤栗

 

6、写一段文字，由画手配图

“所以……”山本说，声音听起来多少有点沮丧：“你是怎么发现的，Squalo？”这倒不是说他对现在这个状况有什么不满，要知道枕着师父大人的膝盖午睡这种机会可不多。不过他依然有那么点不甘心，必竟他一直以为自己掩饰得很好。

鲛嗤哼，“别忘了你是老子教出来的。想瞒我？小鬼你还太嫩！”他垂眼扫过山本眼下的青黑和布满血丝的眼瞳，顿时眉头拧得更紧，本就愠怒的目光平添几分因担心而生的焦燥。“闭嘴。睡觉。”鲛言简意赅。

“睡觉难道不应该是闭眼么？”山本眨眨眼，故意顶嘴。

银鲛伸手盖住山本的眼睛，“闭嘴。”他按着火气，又说了一次：“再睡不着老子直接揍昏你！！”

山本笑出声来。

视野被遮蔽，带着手套的手掌轻轻按压在眼睑上。微凉的触感，皮革的气息，在黑暗里变得异常清晰。山本深深呼吸，慢慢觉得平静。

沉默了很久，就在银鲛以为他已经睡着了的时候，山本忽然又开口，“对不起。”他极轻的说：“我……我只是不想给大家添麻烦。”

——也不想给你添麻烦。

那些失眠，那些噩梦，那些一次次浑身冷汗地惊醒，和再也无法入睡的夜晚。而在此以前，他一直以为PTSD只是出现在电影里的名词，山本自嘲地笑。

“我已经不是小孩子了，我以为自己可以处理这一切。”山本继续说。皮手套的触觉让他觉得非常安心——又或许让他安心的是身边那个人，那个注视着他跌跌撞撞地成长，严厉得教导着他如何一步步在黑暗中前行的人。

“抱歉。”山本认认真真地说。

——抱歉让你担心抱歉给你添麻烦抱歉让你看到这样糟糕的负面情绪。

这次静默的是鲛。直到山本几乎快要睡着时，才迷迷糊糊地听到一句：

“小鬼就小鬼，别逞没必要的强。”

山本弯起嘴角给鲛一个微笑。

然后他很快进入了睡眠。平静，安宁，没有不好的梦。

而以后那些拥抱着银鲛入睡的日子，山本也没有再做过噩梦。

 

  * 画手画一幅图，写手配文



物似主人形。

Squalo再一次地这么觉得。

秋田犬蹲在他身前，欢脱地摇尾巴。圆润的大眼睛，像漾着笑意那样盯着他看。

真蠢。银鲛嫌弃地皱了下鼻子。忍不住伸出腿，用脚尖逗弄，“喂不准盯着老子，不然放亚罗出来咬你！”他威胁。

次郎歪歪脑袋，呜汪一声，伶俐地跃上他的膝头。

“喂喂喂！！”被扑了个满怀的鲨鱼先生不开心，扭脸朝它的主人吼：“山本武！！管管你家蠢狗！！”

“哈哈哈别这样，次郎只是喜欢你。”山本端着托盘踱过来，望着窝在沙发上竭力躲避小狗舔吻的银鲛，笑容璨然。

“滚。蠢死了。”鲛抬手抹掉一脸口水，没好气地骂。却并没有赶走赖在怀里撒娇的次郎。

“诶，难道不是可爱？Squalo你太伤次郎的心了。”山本故意露出一个感同身受的可怜表情，然后顺理成章地得到了一记白眼。他走近，撩开银鲛的流海，俯身同他额头相抵，“好像退烧了。不过还得继续吃药，感冒才能全好。”说着将准备的好各种药片递过去。

Squalo不耐烦地哼了声，夺过那一堆药丸就往嘴里丢，正想直接干咽下去，山本已经把水怀塞进了他手里。

“啧老子才不会感冒。”银鲛用带着鼻音的，比平时沙哑的声线说。一边恨恨地蹂躏次郎的毛。

“笨蛋才不会感冒，Squalo。”山本叹气，“你应该去睡一会儿。”

“不需要。”从来不是一名好病人的鲨鱼靠进沙发深处，挑衅地冲徒弟挑眉：“而且，臭小子你才是笨蛋。”

“好好好。”山本投降。他拿来薄毛毯，盖在因为感冒而特别任性的师父大人身上。随后在旁边坐下，顺手摸摸次郎的头。

秋田犬欢快地在两人之间嗅来嗅去，又亲昵舔着银鲛的手指。“看。”山本笑道：“它真的很喜欢你。”

“因为它蠢。”银鲛用鼻子哼。

山本侧过脸，带着甜蜜笑意的目光认真地凝视他，“因为喜欢你。”他低声重复。

Squalo抿起唇没再说话。药效开始发挥，他拥着毯子，往更温暖的体温处贴近，偏头靠在爱徒的肩膀上。

山本略微调整了坐姿，伸手搂住身边的人。

银鲛困倦地眯眼。黑发青年身上透着舒服的气息，像雨后阳光照耀于草木之上，清新蓬勃，又带着懒洋洋地暖意。那能挥出有力冲击剑势的坚实手臂正轻巧地 揽着他，自然地像天生应该如此拥抱一般。微风拂动窗帘，日光俏皮地从缝隙里溜进来，在地板上踩下闪烁印记。秋田犬睁着湿漉漉的眼睛，呜呜低叫，柔软地舔吻 过掌心。

Squalo打了个哈欠。

果然物似主人形。他想，第一百零一次的。

 

8、最后写一段画手肯定会喜欢的文

两支手机几乎同时响起的时候，剑豪先生们正在沙发上吻得难分难舍。Squalo首先从欲望中清醒过来，他曲起一条腿，用膝盖顶了下山本的小腹。努力从唇齿纠缠间吐出几个沙哑的音节，“喂喂……先……嗯……”

山本发一声沮丧地低吟。他恋恋不舍地放开身下眼尾尚泛着潮红眼神却已经锐利起来的男人，撑起身来去找那支不知被丢在哪里的手机。

今天是他们俩人难得一起的休假，可惜连拍电影的都知道杀手没有假期。

山本清了清嗓子，努力让声音里听起来没那么多情欲，才接通电话：“是的，是我。不，不，没关系。”他沉稳地应答着，眼角瞥过一边整理衣衫一边把手机夹在耳朵与肩膀间的银鲛。那人的长发有点乱，散落的流海掩住了颧骨上没褪干净的红。冷灰的眼眸低垂，看不出里面是不是依然还有刚才情动时湿润的微光。衬衫 的领口敞开着，肌肤上面吻痕清晰可见。

山本收回视线，“嗯，好。我明白了，放心吧。”他爽朗地笑：“不，真的不要紧。最多下次多补回我几天假期嘛。”

切断通信时，刚好Squalo也挂掉电话，心情不佳的银鲛正皱着眉骂：“妈的一群废物，这么点事都搞不定还要老子亲自去！”

被打搅了假期的师徒两人拿着手机无奈对视，却在看见对方眼中同样的歉意后，忍不住一起笑了出来。银鲛丢开手机，啧了一声，抬手拨开流海。山本走过去，用一个大大的熊抱搂住鲛，脸埋进他的肩窝里，轻轻蹭着。

“喂喂干什么呢？！”Squalo意思意思地吼了一句，反正也习惯了这小鬼人前稳重人后黏乎的样子。

“充电。”山本闷闷地说，一点放手的意思也没有。

“滚。”鲛不轻不重一巴掌拍在山本屁股上。而作为回报，山本用牙齿叼住他的耳垂轻轻啃咬。

终于闹够了的山本放开手，又凑过去亲了亲银鲛的唇，这才笑得心满意足。

“这他妈又算什么？”

“嗯，祝师父大人武运昌盛，或者祝男朋友旗开得胜？你可以选一个喜欢的。”

银鲛丢了一记眼刀过去的同时，也倾身回吻了黑发青年。

然后，他们分头整理行装，准备奔赴各自的战场。


	2. Chapter 2

1.who's the cuddler 誰是抱住人/喜歡擁抱的那一方:

 

山本武喜欢拥抱，非常喜欢。

 

不止是拥抱，在面对他的师父兼恋人时，山本总是有各式各样数不完的肢体接触。那些搭住肩膀，碰触手臂，手指间轻轻摩挲的小动作成了即使每次被吼别给老子撒娇也改不了的坏习惯——或许是只有这些真实的触觉和体温才能一遍遍地安慰自己，那个被一把推开却无能为力的夏天已经过去很久很久了。

 

 

2.who makes the bed 誰是整理床（兩人準備睡覺前）的那一方:

 

Squalo已经忘记第一次留宿在山本武家的原因了。

 

或许是那天的训练结束得太晚，或许是窗外的暴雨毫不停歇，或许是那个白痴小鬼整理好的被子和枕头看起来非常温暧洁净。“晚安，Squalo。"直到关上门的时候，鲨鱼才觉得自己最近是不是沾染了太多没有必要存在的柔软情绪，以至于在这个和它主人一样充满了青涩气息的房间里放松了本应时刻保持的警戒心。

 

 

3.who wakes up first 誰先起床:

 

“小鬼，起床！！！”巨大的吼声和冰凉的空气一起砸到脸上，意味着一整天的魔鬼训练又将开始。苦逼的十四岁少年睡眼惺忪地爬出睡袋，看着不远处显然已做过一轮热身运动过而格外神采奕奕的笔挺身姿，心里忽然就模模糊糊地觉得，要是每天都能这个声音里醒来大概会是一件非常幸福的事——虽然并没有早安吻。而这个小小的念头成为了十年后即使比枕边人先醒也要偷偷装睡的糟糕爱好，只是喜欢在那个人精神十足的声音里开始新的一天——虽然依然没有早安吻【so sad

 

4.who has the weird taste in music 誰的音樂品味很奇怪:

 

Squalo觉得现在小青年的品味很奇怪，比如年纪轻轻却喜欢听和太鼓这种带着宗教感音乐的山本武。直到后来有一天，被山本硬拉着去看一场某日本乐团在意大利的演出。他在激扬又古雅的鼓乐声中打量日本青年宁定温和的侧脸，觉得好像也许大概还是挺适合的。

 

 

 

5.who is more protective 誰更是個保護者:

 

“山本武！你他妈的脑子里到底在想什么？！！”盛怒之下Squalo反而压低了声音，但每个吐字都仿佛铁剑斩落般森冷：“其余人员先行撤退这几个字你哪个听不懂？！还是当老子说出来的话都是放屁？战场上不懂服从作战队长的命令就给我滚回家去！！”他恶狠狠地把难得毫无笑意的黑发青年逼到墙角，告诉自己扯住对方领带的手几乎克制不住地发抖只是因为快气炸了：“混蛋垃圾，老子教你那么多东西不是他妈的为了让你去送死！！！”

 

“抱歉，Squalo，是我的错。”山本一边飞快地道歉一边紧紧搂住准备摔门离去的人。“对不起，非常非常抱歉，Squalo。”

 

——抱歉让你失望抱歉让你生气抱歉让你担心，只是我怎能再一次让你独自留下来面对那样的致命险境。

 

 

 

6.who sings in the shower 誰會在洗澡的時候唱歌:

 

温热的水浸润过四肢，湿气氤氲蒸腾，在腰间流连按摩的手指带着令人沉迷地舒适力度，而紧贴着肩背的那个胸膛已在漫长的时光里成长得更加宽阔有力可靠，被喂饱的鲨鱼在困倦和满足之间有点昏昏欲睡——如果不是耳边还腻着个黏乎乎蠢兮兮完全跑调地声音的话

 

“Squalo，你觉得我新学的意语歌唱得好不好听？＂

 

 

7.who cries during movies 誰在看電影的時候會哭:

 

继恐怖片之后，Squalo决定把悲情文艺片也一同列在绝不要和山本武一起看的电影清单上。哦，到不是说那个小鬼会掉眼泪——真要这样他发誓会嘲笑他一辈子——但被像抱枕似地搂着一个晚上也真是特么蠢透了。

 

 

 

8.who spends the most while out shopping 外出購物時誰花的最多:

 

有那么段时间，山本身边有些奇怪的流言。关键词大概是“有钱人”“名牌”“包养”之类之类的。当然身处八卦中心的山本同学对此一无所知。那个时候他刚考上大学开始独自生活，在学业，打工，棒球和比前三样加起来更艰苦的剑术学习之间辗转折腾累成狗。直到很久之后，山本才想起在那段兵慌马乱的日子里，他那位没啥同情心的师父大人虽然用严酷的训练填满了他几乎所有的私人时间，却也在他忙到无暇顾及生活的时候把各种食物和衣服塞满了他家的冰箱和衣柜。

 

 

 

9.who kisses more roughly 誰的吻更魯莽:

 

第一次接吻的时候，慌慌张张地山本少年确定自己撞到了Squalo的鼻子。而作为回报，嗜血的鲨鱼先生粗暴地在那个莽撞大男孩的嘴唇上留下了一个小伤口。危险又火辣，山本在心里给这个亲吻点了三十九个赞，然后模仿着对方的技巧更深更温柔地纠缠过去。

 

 

10.who is more dominate 誰是支配者:

 

狂暴之雨摧枯拉朽，绵密之雨滴水穿石

 


End file.
